The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Alocasia plant, botanically known as Alocasia amazonica and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Mandalay’. The new variety was discovered on Mar. 9, 2011 in Apopka, Fla. as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Alocasia amazonica c.v. ‘Polly’ (unpatented) within a nursery shipment of ‘Polly’. A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
‘Mandalay’ was first propagated via tissue culture in Apopka, Fla. in June of 2011 and has been asexually reproduced by tissue culture in Apopka, Fla. for approximately 14 generations. ‘Mandalay’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via tissue culture.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘Mandalay’ has not been sold or made publicly available anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.